Forever Young
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: Yes another song fic by Me...lol it's a romantic one though H/Hr. *grins* please R/R with input


Forever young   
  
By: Ms. Prongs   
  
Disclaimer: No own harry potter. No own the song *grins sheepishly* whoever wrote the song to the Carebears II: A new Generation *giggles*...   
  
AN: Ok, this has been bugging me for the past few days to get written ever since I downloaded the song. So well. I'll see if I can get it. It'll probably turn out romancy even it I wanted it angst lol.   
  
BTW I recommend you reading "Dust in the wind" before this, it's a sorta a sequal that just fits...   
  
(and read "WYLTK"'s stuff... it's awesome lol)   
  
Plus this is dedicated to her, because she dedicated her Christmas one to me, and cause she's such an awesome writer.  
  
There I thought of how to fit his mum in. lol picture it perhaps. as Lily singing it, like she would to him as a baby. perhaps picture her rocking him in a rocking chair just before bed time whenever you see the lyrics? I dunno.  
  
~*~  
  
A good two hours later, when deemed "the right time" a figure slipped out of the castle and made her way down to the lake and sat by a sleeping Harry, the rain had slowed to a light misting and the clouds were starting to clear slightly.   
  
After what she had seen two hours ago her heart still cried out for the boy next to her asleep after probably crying himself to sleep. "Harry, why don't you ever tell me and Ron about your pain." she muttered mostly to herself. "I know we aren't in your position. but we're your best friends Harry, you can trust us. you shouldn't take all of this pain and keep it up for yourself." she said as she picked up his glasses looking them over.   
  
"You wouldn't understand." a voice startled her.   
  
"Oh! Harry, you're awake. oh my." she said and nervously handed him the glasses in her hand as he looked up at her.    
  
"Yeah." he said slowly, somewhat embarrassed at the moment.   
  
"I know you don't think we wouldn't, but I think we would. you should give us a chance." she said blushing slightly.    
  
Considering her for a second he sighed. "I just don't know what to think anymore." he started plainly as he brushed away his messy bangs from his eyes putting his glasses back on.   
  
"What do you mean?"    
  
Silence followed as he thought about a reply. "I can remember very little about my parents, some times I can remember parts of my first birthday, or my mum rocking me to sleep--dad picking me up, but it's starting to fade Hermione, all I have left of my past is fading." he said resisting the urge to cry again.   
  
Her own eyes watered slightly at the thought of what he was going through. "I'm sure that's not true Harry, sometimes it may seem like it but you'll always remember you're parents." she said thoughtfully putting a hand on his shoulder, onto to see him place a hand on hers.   
  
"I wish I could agree, but as I go through the years, both here at Hogwarts and with my Aunt and Uncle, it's like my memories get replaced. both with happy and sad memories." he said sadly.     
  
She was unsure of how to reply to this so she waited until he was ready to continue.    
  
"Memories of my dad trying to feed me are pushed away by memories of past birthdays were I was locked in the cupboard, or hit for asking questions, or not doing the chores I was given to do right, memories of mum singing to me, are being replaced with Voldemort." he said and she tried not to flinch. "of the torture--" he stopped suddenly and tensed closing his eyes.    
  
Timid silence ensued and Hermione looked over at him sadly, and the only thing she could think of to do was pull him into a hug, and that she did. Much to her surprise he didn't argue or pull back, he just laid his head on her shoulder and returned the hug. "You know Harry--" she said once she got her voice back. "It IS ok to cry, in front of people. it's not a weakness. if you need to you can, I mean ask Ron, I've done it enough in front of God and everybody and nobody but Malfoy laughs." she said shrugging and his shoulders started to shaking, she gasped. Until she realized he was laughing, pulling him back she glared at him and he was smiling and trying to suppress his laughter, the smile she missed was back on his place, and though a little sad it was still a true smile.   
  
**********************  
  
Hello old friend it's good to be with you  
  
Time is standing still our love, shines true and bright it always will  
  
My wishing star, has guided all you do..  
  
My empty heart you fill, we still feel forever young..  
  
**********************  
  
Suddenly after a second he kissed her gently and quickly on the lips then pulled back surprised.    
  
Hermione herself blushed furiously and then looked at him shocked. "Wh-- what was that for?" she asked.   
  
"For being here for me, for listening to me, trying to get me to open up, which in due time I may tell you other things..." he trailed off.    
  
She shushed him. "Hey, I'm surprised you told me what you did already. " she said slowly and then smiled. "You know, I always thought that somehow I had a guardian angel or something that would protect you for me when you got into danger, or trouble. I know it sounds stupid--but Harry, I." she stopped.    
  
"What?" he asked his emerald eyes piercing her own.    
  
'Please don't laugh.' she pleaded silently. "I love you." she whispered.    
  
He stared at her for a second in innocent surprise.    
  
"I-I'm sorry Harry. please don't--don't be mad" she said nervously and started to stand up quickly, but he caught her shoulder and for a second just stared at her. Something she said reminded him of what his mother had sang to him when he was a baby at bed time, he could still see her rocking him.   
  
"When we're apart just close your eyes and you'll see me waiting there  
  
You can always count on me, I will always care..."   
  
**********************  
  
Looking back we're just the same as we were when we began  
  
This love will keep protecting us reach for me and I'll take your hand  
  
When we're apart just close your eyes and you'll see me waiting there  
  
You can always count on me, I will always care...  
  
**********************   
  
And as if she had read his mind she offered him a hand up. Taking it he smiled. "I'm not mad Hermione."    
  
"You aren't?" she asked shocked.   
  
"No. infact, I love you too.." he said slowly.   
  
She stared at him for a second unsure of how to react, realizing they hadn't let each others hand go she didn't quite want to bring up the fact now, so she just smiled back then noticed the storm stopped. "Look, It stopped raining." she said smiling.    
  
As if the question was asked they started for a walk slowly around the lake silently.    
  
"You know. in a way you remind me of my mother." he said suddenly looking at her.    
  
"What? How?" Hermione asked in true curiosity.   
  
He smiled again and replied. "From what I hear my mum was kind, loving, the level headed one in the group. she really loved my father. Always had an open heart and open mind, always knew the right words to say when somebody was sad." he said sadly.   
  
She looked at him and felt mildly honored to be compared to his mother. And touched that he would even say anything.   
  
   
  
**********************  
  
My special friend inside my heart you'll stay  
  
You'll be with me until  
  
The sun, shines through the night  
  
It never will  
  
**********************  
  
Hours went by as they talked or just walked in comfortable silence as if catching up on lost lives, and though it was nearly dawn, the sun still hadn't risen yet, and the moon was brighter than ever as it started to set sublimely at the horizon.    
  
It was almost as if time had stopped for them to talk, just a special time in their two young lives, and nobody else knew about it but them.    
  
"I'm glad you tried to help me Hermione." Harry said smiling again.   
  
"Well I'm glad you let me help you." she replied softly.   
  
"I miss my mum so much, but if I can see her in you, then it doesn't hurt so much anymore, cause I know she's still with me, and it's even more apparent with you around." he said slowly as if unsure of the reaction he'd get.   
  
She looked at him as a smile broke out in her face and she threw her arms around his neck in a hug as she cried a little, though not in sadness, in joy. "You don't know what that means to me Harry." she said softly. "For you to say that about me, it just--makes me so happy."   
  
**********************  
  
My little star you'll never fade away  
  
The hands of time are still and will be forever young...  
  
**********************  
  
Pulling from the hug they took hands again and started walking back towards the castle. "You know, I bet Ron's worried about us now, it has to be about 4:30 at least." Hermione said though not even remotely tired.   
  
"I know, but it's just so peaceful out, and soothing, Halloween night and November 1st are the only times when most of my memories are strong, so I like to spend them out alone, sometimes I over react, or sometimes I just dream. but I know it's all they are, dreams.."    
  
"Don't say that Harry, your memories are special, don't ever think them just dreams!" she chided.  
  
   
  
Chuckling he got a thoughtful look. "You know. every so often at night I can hear her singing to me as a baby, rocking me to sleep in the rocking chair. A song that I can never remember in the morning, even when I try my hardest, only when I'm really sad...or lonely can I hear the lyrics, or her melodic voice." he trailed off.   
  
She smiled as they made their way to the steps of the castle and sat down at the bottom.   
  
**********************  
  
Step up and take my hand  
  
one touch and we'll be friends forever...  
  
Hello old friend it's good to see you too  
  
Time is standing still...though we'll be forever young..  
  
**********************  
  
Laying her head on his shoulder she sighed and closed her eyes and he smiled at her put his arm around her shoulders to pull her a little closer, mostly for comfort. "You realize now you can never leave me right?" he said suddenly.   
  
"Why's that?" she asked teasingly.   
  
"Well, if you remind me a lot of my mother and you leave me too, it'd be like my mum leaving twice, I'd be a double broken hearted man. think of the trouble you'd cause." he said chuckling softly.   
  
"Oh hush!" she said laughing and again that feeling of timelessness fell over the two of them, but he heard the voice again, singing..   
  
**********************  
  
Hello to you, it's nice to see your smile,  
  
Step up and take my hand one touch and we'll be friends..forever  
  
Hello old friend it's good to see you too  
  
Time is standing still...oh we'll be forever young..  
  
***********************  
  
'I love you too mum.' he thought sadly and rested his head atop of herself and closed his eyes as well. "Just promise you won't leave me." he said softly to Hermione.   
  
"I promise Harry, I'll never leave you." she replied soothingly. "Never in a million years." she murmured to him with a smile then they stood up and headed for the door, as they opened it and walked in they walked silently down the corridors as if oblivious to much of anything else.    
  
Suddenly though something hit Hermione and she sang a verse of a song she didn't even recognize.   
  
**********************  
  
Hello to you, it's nice to see your smile,  
  
Step up and take my hand one touch and we'll be friends..forever  
  
Hello old friend it's good to see you too  
  
Time is standing still...oh we'll be forever young..  
  
***********************  
  
Looking at her in confusion she looked back at him. "What?" she asked at his statement.   
  
"Those words..." he muttered. "What you just sang." it was as if he was shell shocked.   
  
"I know, wierd huh? Just kinda came into my head." she said slowly.   
  
"You don't get it Hermione. that was--was part of the song my mum sang to me, I've been hearing it off an on tonight." Harry said in a sad tone of voice.   
  
Her eyes widened. "Why would I sing it?" she asked.   
  
"Maybe it's a sign?" he offered.   
  
"Maybe." she concurred and then they continued walking as the song drifted behind them, suddenly as they both could hear it, Lily's soft musical voice. a sign perhaps locking their spirits together, or a mothers wish for her son to be happy..   
  
**********************  
  
Hello to you, it's nice to see your smile,  
  
Step up and take my hand one touch and we'll be friends..forever  
  
Hello old friend it's good to see you too  
  
Time is standing still...oh we'll be forever young..  
  
***********************  
  
~*~   
  
oh wow..it turned out WAY different. man does this even have any meaning to it? *sighs* Well r/r if you think so.. r/r if you think it's nothing (though I do believe Ms. Padfoot will be at your tail if you flame me so watch out)   
  
@};---- Ms. Prongs 


End file.
